Don't Tell
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Sally finds Amy beaten, bloody and bruised in the rain, and takes her home to figure out what happened and to help fix her up. What happened to Amy . . . would she let it happen to her again if she had to? One Shot  Maybe 2 shot
1. Chapter 1

Sally's blue booted feet pounded against the wet pavement of the sidewalk, speed walking with her midriff jacket pulled over to cover as much of her head as possible. The rain was pouring down at an incredible pace, drenching everything it touched. Sally didn't mind the rain, it always seemed to calm her inner demons, but at the moment she had something important at hand. The electricity in the town had cut off due to the storm and had received a call from Cream and Rouge if she could give them a hand with setting up some candles. She had been surprised by the call, since it seemed something that they would call Amy for. They had explained that they had called her, but there had been no answer, going straight to her cell phones voicemail.

Sally hoped that she was at home, out of the rain, and just couldn't charge the mobile phone. All home phones had been cut off along with lights, so it had been useless to call her house. No had seen Amy all day, concerning her friends, but everyone blamed it on the weather. No one would want to go out in it, even to see friends . . . except Sally of course.

A quiet rumble of thunder had Sally glancing at the sky to see small flashes of lightning in the distance. She huffed a deep sigh as she walked a little faster, wanting to get home and dry off. Her house was a good distance away, it would take a long time even to run, so she took her time. She decided it would be a good idea to take the shortcut through the forest, and plus there was a little bit of protection from the rain falling. She made it to the tree line and was able to uncover her head and stand up straight. She brushed her long brown hair from her deep blue eyes as she jogged through the greenery, making sure to stay away from trees just in case a surprise bolt of lightning decided to make acquaintances.

She was about to start running when she heard a series of agony filled coughs and a large thud, causing Sally to skid to an immediate halt and look around. She continued listened intently for where the sound was coming from and took off, seeing a figure lying on the ground, trembling and coughing violently. The closer the squirrel/munk got, the more detail she saw. She could make out pink and that's all she needed to know who it was; the girl that everyone had been trying to reach all day.

"Amy?" Sally cried, running quicker to reach the female hedgehog who flinched at the sound of her name being called before realizing who it was. She weakly raised her head to look up at Sally, who stopped in her tracks at the sight of the young girl. She was horribly beaten, bruises and cut covering over her body. Her red dress was ripped and tattered, burnt and charred in some areas. She had a large black eye, a cut on her cheek, three large gauges on her right arm and smaller cuts and bruises covering her head to foot. "Amy, what happened to you?" Sally questioned, getting on her knees and helping the trembling girl into a sitting position.

Amy tried to utter out words, but they came out a terrified stutters turning to coughs. Tears were running down her cheeks, her jade eyes were blood shot, and now that Sally saw, she was horribly skinny and pale. After a fit of coughs, Amy looked up and gave a small, sad smile to her friend before wincing when she put too much pressure on her left ankle. The more Sally looked at her, the more damage she saw, cuts on her lips, her nose had stained blood crusted into her peachy fur, some fur was missing on her quills, arms and shoulders, she gloves were gone, she was coated in mud, dirt and blood, and her body was over heated.

"Oh my God, I need to call Sonic!" Sally said, holding the young girl in her hold as she reached for her jacket pocket for her phone.

"NO!" Amy cried, finally speaking up. Her voice was strained and hoarse, like she had lost her voice and hadn't drunken anything in hours. Sally paused and looked at her with a shocked expression. "I-I d-don't want him to s-see me like this . . ." she said in a quieter voice, barely audible. Sally hesitated before sliding her phone back into place and stood them to their feet, holding Amy up, who released a pained gasp when she stepped on her left leg, nearly tumbling to the ground again.

"You need medical attention, I'll help you to the hospital." Sally urged, starting to lead the girl in the direction of town. Amy resisted and shook her head sadly, looking away.

"Y-you can just drop me-me of at h-home." She stuttered. "No one needs to s-see me." she said, a little more clearly. Sally didn't think it'd be such a great idea to ignore medical attention, but Amy really didn't want anyone to see her like this, not even Sonic.

"Okay, but then I want you to tell me what happened, deal?" Sally said, shifting Amy's arms to her shoulders while holding Amy up steady. Amy hesitated before agreeing and they both turned and headed west, walking along the tree line. Amy didn't moan or groan in pain or show any pain whatsoever, keeping silent and occasionally trying to assure Sally that she was fine and she could make it the rest of the way. Sally knew she was in pain, and wasn't going to let Amy wander off on her own, especially when she wanted to know what happened.

They eventually stumbled across the small dirt path that led up to Amy's small pink cottage, that was tucked safely and securely in the woods. Amy limped along side Sally up the path, but had stopped to close the cover of the bird feeder so the seeds didn't get moist and soggy. Sally was at a loss of words towards this young hedgehog. She was in such a terrible condition, a broken ankle maybe, and she was worrying about the bird's food getting soiled and the garden getting over watered. Sally eventually pried Amy away from the rose bushes, saying that she would help Amy later on with the garden when she was all healed.

Sally helped Amy climb the steps to the front door and Amy took the spare key out of a potted plant, her fingers getting dirty. Sally took the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open and pulling Amy in with her. She sat Amy on her couch, adjusting her position to make her more comfortable and went to check the lights. Still out.

"Do you have any candles, Amy?" Sally asked, looking over at the her friend who had her eyes closed and was taking in pain filled breaths of air.

"Oh, yes, i-in the hallway c-closet." She said, shakily raising her finger and pointing towards the hall beside the kitchen threshold. Sally went down the hall, taking note of all the pictures hanging on the wall; several of Sonic, one of them hugging each other, a few of Cream, Rouge and herself. And there were even a few pictures of Sally there, just hanging out with everyone. Sally hadn't been around town for a very long time, she'd been there maybe a month or so. She felt a little out of place with all the friends Sonic had made since they were kids, but Amy had welcomed Sally kindly, remembering how much she had enjoyed the chipmunks company. Sally smiled when she saw one of herself and Amy sitting on a park bench, caught laughing at a passage in a book Sally had brought along on the picnic that day.

She found the closet and took three candles from the top shelf, grabbing randomly scented ones. She grabbed the box of matches and closed the doors behind her as she hurried back down the hall, only to find that Amy was no longer on the couch.

"Amy?" she sat the candles on a side table and looked around the room, hearing small noises from the kitchen, she went to check. Amy was at the fridge, taking two cans of soda and setting them on the counter so she could grab some bread from a basket sitting beside the sink. "What are you doing?" Sally exclaimed, rushing over and gripping Amy's arm, pulling her towards a dinner table chair.

"I was making us something to eat, I thought you might be hungry." Amy said innocently, smiling as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. Sally couldn't help but smile at her caring heart, but shook her head.

"Come on, we'll get you patched up and then we can _both _make something to eat." Sally said, holding her hand out for Amy to take. The sakura hedgehog gladly obliged and limped back to the living room, slumping back to on the couch with a deep sigh. Sally lit the candles and laid them on the coffee table in front of the couch, supporting a comforting light and a easeful aroma. The brunette chipmunk gathered cotton swabs, gauze, a damp towel, a few pain killers, medicine for the cuts and wrapped a piece of surprisingly still cold steak in a small paper towel for her black eye.

Amy stayed put this time, resting up with a blanket draped over her form to help stop her shivering. Sally guessed she caught some sort of cold or fever from being out in the rain, and having open cuts didn't help.

Sally positioned herself at one foot of the couch and sat Amy across her lap so she'd have easy access to her face. Amy winced while Sally gently dapped at the cuts, but didn't stop the chipmunk. After a few moments of silence, Sally finally spoke up.

"So what did happen to you? Don't say nothing, because this obviously wasn't an accident." Sally said, knowing well enough that someone did this to her. Amy was quiet for a moment, recollecting her thoughts on how to respond.

"It had been earlier this morning, before the storm started." she finally spoke, the stutter had left her voice but she was still trembling violently, like she was still being beaten. "I had gone out early to fill the bird feeder and start my gardening, like I did every week. It had been pretty quiet, not a lot of noise. There weren't even birds singing, which was weird for me, but I shrugged it off as nothing." Amy had her eyes closed as Sally gently placed the piece of meat over her horribly bruised eye, waiting for Amy to continue. Amy pinched her eyes closed tightly for a few seconds, obviously holding back tears.

"It's okay, Amy. You can tell me." Sally whispered comfortingly, stroking her quills to ease her fear.

"Um, Eggman . . . I hadn't heard him coming, he had been so quiet, but he stuck up on me. He had metal Sonic with him—" Amy flinched at the name. Her childhood fear, the robot that still haunted her dreams some nights. "They nabbed me and took me to Doctor Eggman's base. They weren't using me for bait like they usually did, they had no intention of luring Sonic to the base at all. Instead, it was pay back, for Sonic destroying the last base and plan. They explained they knew that Sonic wouldn't be as easy to catch, and putting him through the pain wouldn't be nearly as much fun. They said hurting one of us was the easiest and the most painful way to hurt Sonic.

"He said it could have been anybody; Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, _you_, but I just had the bad luck. But I'm happy it was me, it be more painful seeing someone else going through this." Amy stopped for a second to catch a breath from speaking so much, peeking an eye open and give a small upturn of the lips at the dumbstruck Sally. "Eggman let Metal do his thing, he cut me, punched me, beat me. When I had tried to fight back, he did something to my ankle. For some reason I couldn't summon my hammer, I just felt so . . . helpless." Tears were starting to spill down her cheeks, her voice cracking at the last word, flinching at the memory. "For good measure, Eggman electrified me a few times before Metal dumped me in the woods a few miles away from the base. I had been walking for an hour before you found me.

"I didn't want anyone to see, especially Sonic, since that's just what Eggman wanted. I thought once I got home, I'd just hide out for a few weeks, wait for some of the injuries to die down and play off the minor ones on being a klutz." Amy opened her eyes, realization hitting and turned to Sally pleadingly. "Sally, you can't tell anyone. Please, you can't." Amy begged, gripping one of Sally's hands in both of hers.

She simply shook her head.

"I need to, they'd eventually figure it out. These wounds won't ever permanently heal, you'll have scars, fur will be missing on some places, and everyone knows you're not clumsy enough to actually fall and break your ankle. You _are _a hedgehog, Amy, you guys don't break easily from what I've seen." Sally said with a wink. Though the mood somewhat lifted, Amy was still upset about someone finding out. It was different with Sally.

"Sonic can't know. Tell anyone, but not Sonic. He'll blame himself for this! I can't let that happen! If he finds out that Eggman did this to me because he stopped a plan, what will he do? He doesn't need to stress of the idea that now every time he stops a scheme, someone's going to get hurt."

Sally understood Amy's fear. Sonic had enough to worry about, the weight of their world was constantly on his shoulders. Of course he knew that his friends had always been targets of Eggman, she was positive that no one knew that he would go to _these _lengths.

"If he sees me, or asks about my injuries, just tell him it was a freak accident. Anything would be better than him finding out the truth, tell him I got hit by a car, I got in the way of a robbery, I got attacked by a shark—anything! Just not the _truth!" _Amy was being dead serious about this. Sally saw the desperation in her beautiful jade eyes that were now starting to tear up again.

Sally smiled understandingly and nodded.

"Alright, Amy. I won't tell him." She reluctantly agreed. Amy seemed to ease up a little bit, leaning back against the arm of the couch with a tired sigh. "How about this," Sally moved to Amy's ankle. "When we get you all fixed up, how about some ice cream? My treat."

". . . I'd like that."

-/-/-/-/

It was a few hour later that Amy and Sally were both walking towards the ice cream shop. Amy had been cleaned up fairly well, some of her bruises hidden behind make up and her cuts were cleaned and wrapped tightly. Sally didn't have any knowledge on how to really help her ankle, so Amy had led her with instructions. It was now wrapped tightly in gauze and had a well homemade brace strapped around her ankle.

She had grabbed a walking stick so she wasn't leaning on Sally the entire walk and had a coat to cover the bruises on her arms. Her legs were still bruised and bandaged, but if anyone asked specifically about them, she'd just say she fell. Amy and Sally were giggling happily, joking around and talking about how they needed to plan a shopping trip because Amy's jacket was so out of style.

They grabbed a booth at the shop, Amy pushing her hood back off of her head and smiled. Even though they put lots of pink eye shadow on to cover her eye, the bruise was still easy to see. Maybe not from a distance, but you can see it up close. At the moment, Amy didn't care. People had stared at her in curiosity, concern and confusion the entire walk, but she ignored them and enjoyed her talk with Sally. All she wanted right now, was to enjoy the simple pleasures of a bowl of strawberry ice cream with blueberries and chocolate syrup.

Sally was enjoying her banana split across the table, smiling warmly at Amy as the sakura hedgehog dug her spoon into the bowl and scooped a large amount of the frozen desert into her mouth.

" . . . Amy? . . .!"

Amy slowly turned her head, her mouth still stuffed full of strawberry ice cream dripping from her lips as she stared wide eyed at the person who called her. This is exactly what she had dreaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Cream stood staring wide eyed at the sakura hedgehog, who was silently planning her escape.

Amy gulped down the large spoonful of ice cream before folding her arms on the table and hiding her face. She groaned quietly and looked up at Sally for help. Sally only smiled kindly and patted Amy's arm gently, encouragingly.

"Amy!" Cream ran over to their table, throwing her arms around Amy in a tight hug that made her wince, but hugged the young rabbit back nonetheless. "What happened to you? Rouge and I called for hours, but you never answered." Cream sobbed. Amy smiled knowingly. Cream always worried whenever Amy was alone. Cream had the most overactive imagination Amy had ever met. But sometimes, it got the best of her. Cream would voice her worries that if Amy was left alone to long, she'd disappear without a trace. Amy had asked why Cream thought that, but the young rabbit didn't know herself.

"It was just . . ." Amy glanced over at Sally, who smiled at her encouragingly, urging her to tell the truth. Amy knew she had to tell Cream, or else the lies would just spread and come back to bite her in the butt. And plus, Cream had to know what Eggman was capable of, to make sure she always had someone there to protect her. "I, uh, had a case of bad luck . . . with Eggman." Amy stuttered, unsure of how to tell Cream without scaring her. So she just told her the way she told Sally, started out gardening, Eggman and Metal Sonic snatching her up, skipping over the horrible details and replaced them with saying "Roughed me up a bit" and then told how Sally had been a great help. Cream was on the verge of tears, eyes bloodshot the entire story. When Amy finished, pulling back the sleeves of her jacket to show the end of her wrapped forearm.

"Oh Amy, that's horrible! We need to tell Sonic!" this is exactly what Amy was afraid of. Cream had grabbed Amy by the arm, gently, but hurried out of the shop and into the moist atmosphere. Amy stopped in her track, turning Cream to look her in the eye.

"No, Cream. Sonic can't know. I don't want this to happen again, especially not to any of you guys. So if you do tell anyone—_other _than Sonic—you tell them to tell him it was just a freak accident. Okay?" Amy spoke clearly and firmly, but her voice quivered a bit, fear of Sonic finding out. In any other case, Amy would have jumped at the chance to have Sonic become increasingly worried about her welfare, but not this time. She wasn't blaming him, but he would take it out on himself. Dr. Eggman had said it was because of Sonic he tortured her, and she couldn't have Sonic knowing this. "Please, Cream. Don't tell anyone unless you _have to." _Amy hated this. She hated needing to tell Cream to lie for her, she could feel guilt growing in her gut, heavy like a rock.

Cream threw her arms around Amy into a tightly, caring hug, her tears moistening the shoulder of Amy's jacket.

"I won't tell anyone, Amy, I promise." Cream whispered gently, squeezing Amy gently to assure her. Amy hugged Cream back, nearly dropping to her knees on the ground. This day was so emotional, surprisingly more than Amy could handle. Feeling a comforting hand on her shoulder, Amy looked up into the soft blue eyes of Sally.

"It looks like it might start raining again, we should get you home." Sally said with a smile. Amy glanced at the sky, then at Cream and back to Sally. Nodding, Amy slowly pried her way out of Cream's strong hug and stepped towards Sally, accepting her walking stick from Sally's outstretched hand.

"I'll see you later, okay Cream? Maybe we'll meet up tomorrow for some ice cream?" Amy offered with a small smile

"Okay! Call me tonight!" Cream called as Amy and Sally started back onto the path, then entered back into the store.

The walk was slow and silent for the two females, but not awkward. They were enjoying the silence, something rare for their city. Amy had started to wince as she was beginning to feel the pain in her ankle again, the pain killers stating to wear off more effectively. But she hid it well, keeping her walk as steady as she could. But Sally saw right through it and wrapped an arm around Amy's waist, grabbing one of Amy's wrists and wrapping it around her shoulders. Amy smiled shyly up at Sally, grateful for the relief of pressure on her injury.

"Thanks, Sal." Amy said, squeezing Sally around the shoulder gently.

"No problem, Amy." Sally replied with a gentle squeeze around Amy's waist in return. They both returned their gazes forward, but held their happy smiles; though Amy's was tainted with slight pain. Sally glanced at the darkening sky, clouds moving quickly across the usual blue sky. Just as she had predicted, it started to rain again, only a light sprinkle that would soon turn into another storm. "It's going to get bad again; my house is closer, you can stay overnight with me and then we can go to your house in the morning." Sally said, waiting for Amy to reply, but not a sound was uttered. She glanced over at the young girl, only to see fear and worry on her face.

Sally followed where her jade eyes held an intense lock and found their attention to be on a certain blue form. Sonic was resting against a trunk of a tree, protected from any rain coming down. As soon as the storm had stopped, he must have gone out running. Sally knew Sonic hated to be stuck in one place too long, and bad weather was usually the only thing that would keep him from going out. From what Sally could see, his eyes were closed, most likely napping, but that wouldn't last long if it began to rain again.

Though Sally really wanted Amy to confront Sonic about what happened, she knew that wouldn't be the best idea right now. So her eyes quickly darted around the park, finding a large patch of trees near the woods, unfortunately, they would have to walk somewhat in Sonic's range of view. But that didn't stop Sally determination. Pretty much carrying the pink hedgehog, they hurried as quickly as they could to the patch of trees.

X~X~X~X~X~X~

Sonic peeked an emerald eye open and glanced at the sky after feeling a rain drop hit his cheek. He puffed up his cheeks childishly, huffing out a sigh of annoyance. Stupid weather. It had been keeping him inside all day, and just when he finally thought it was over, it started back up again. Another drop hit him square in the forehead, making him shiver. Why rain? Rain was water falling from the sky, pretty much a personal hell from Sonic's nightmares that haunted him day in and day out. He swore that mother nature made it rain to mess with him.

He sat up stiffly, stretching his arms out slightly. He had been napping for what, and hour? He couldn't tell since the sun was hidden behind the never ending groups of gray storm clouds. Letting out an enormous yawn, he leaned forward to tighten the latch on his red running shoe, but froze when he saw two familiar figures running across the park towards the woods. Sonic could easily make out who they were; Sally and Amy. But seeing them wasn't surprising, but seeing them _together_ is what threw he for a loop. He knew they were _somewhat_ friends, but what would they be doing together on a day like today?

Another little detail confused the blue hedgehog, Sally had one around wrapped around Amy's waist and the other was holding up Amy's left leg. They were speeding away from him at an incredible pace. Though Sonic knew he was on a rather high hill, most likely hard to see from where they were, he knew his color stood out anywhere. One thing that made it increasingly hard to hide from Amy, who always kept an eye out for him. She was using her other leg to help run, but it seemed to be dangling uselessly instead. Sonic got onto his knees and circled his hands around his eyes, trying to see them better.

It sort of helped, but the fact that they were getting farther from him wasn't helping, still, he could see them a little more clearly. He was impressed that Sally was running so quickly, even carrying Amy, who weighed about as much as a loaf of bread. He glanced at the Amy just as she looked over her shoulder, two shades of green eyes meeting. Sonic was positive she would have stopped Sally and ran up the hill to tackle him in a bear hug; but that didn't happen at all. Sonic's eyes narrowed as he saw Amy turn her head to Sally, say something and they seemed to move even faster, Amy finally helping. Sally had dropped her left leg and now Amy was hopping quickly beside Sally—wait, _hopping? __**AWAY **__from HIM?_

They rounded around a group of trees and disappeared behind the thick brown trunks.

Okay, something was up, and he could tell it wasn't good.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Amy glanced over her shoulder and saw that Sonic was on his knees, hands cupped around his eyes and looking directly at them. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. She turned her back so she could speak in Sally's ear.

"He spotted us! Drop my leg, I'll try and help as much as I can!" Amy said. Sally was hesitant, was eventually release Amy's leg and used that arm to wrap around her waist more securely. Amy hopped on one foot in gargantuan leaps, surprisingly making them go quicker. Amy's lungs were set aflame, pain flooding her mind as the bruises on her chest and ribs were being beaten against by her raging heartbeat. Sonic had made her heart speed up before, but not like _this! _Amy never even considered the possibility that she would fear Sonic seeing her, that she would actually be running from_ him—_which in retrospect seems like a really stupid idea.

They finally made it to the trees and Amy wasted no time trying to climb the trees, Sally somewhat holding her back.

"Amy, you can't hide from him—he's _Sonic_—he'll find out the truth eventually. What about the next time he sees Eggman, the doctor's bound to ask what Sonic thought of that." Sally said in a hushed, but firm voice. Amy froze for a second, never even considering that the doctor would find satisfaction in telling Sonic that he had hurt her.

"It doesn't matter, Sally. I'll hide from him until I'm pretty much healed, if Eggie says something about it, I'll deny it. Sonic can _never know._" Amy said, continuing to attempt the climb the tree on her own. Sally always knew Amy was a stubborn, determined girl, but she didn't think that she was this persistent. Who was she kidding? Amy's been chasing Sonic for four years, of course was persistent.

Sally huffed out an exasperated sigh and wrapped in one arm, and the other she used to help climb. They reached the lower branches that would be sturdy enough to hold them up, Amy pulling the high branches down to hide them. She did it just on time too, since Sonic came rushing around the trees and skidded to a halt below them. He stood with his legs slightly apart, arms out like he'd take to the sky, head wiping back and forth, searching the forest in front of him. Then he stood up straight, crossing his leg over the other and balanced the toe of his shoe on the ground, scratching behind his ear in confusion.

"I could've sworn . . ." he muttered, barely audible. Amy was holding her breath while Sally was questioning why _she _was hiding. She had nothing to hide from Sonic, and was considering jumping down to say hi since she hadn't seen the blue speeder in a while. But one glance at Amy's pleading eyes made her instantly change her mind. Sonic had seen Sally carry Amy, and if he saw her, he'd wonder what where Amy had gone off to. Sally didn't like this, she didn't like hiding from Sonic, and if she were to run into him, she didn't want to lie. She's always been an honest person.

Amy had her eyes locked on Sonic's blue form, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of possible excuses of why they were in the trees if he were to spot them up there. Sally blended in with the trunk, but Amy's vibrant pink was sure to be spotted instantaneously. She backed a little bit more down the trunk, losing sight of Sonic, and hopefully, making herself a little harder to see. Only, her bad ankle got caught in a tree hollow, pain shooting up her leg like electricity. She held back a cry of agony, but jolted awkwardly on the branch, making it quiver violently. Not only that, but Amy lost her grip on the branch, her hands had shot down to grip her ankle instead. She let out a surprised squeak when she slid sideways on the branch, reaching her hands out to wrap around the branch again. She was hugging the branch for dear life, hanging upside down like a koala, her legs and arms holding onto the branch tightly.

The shaking of the branch had caught both Sonic and Sally's attention. Sally's head shot back to see only Amy's arms and legs on the top of the branch, the rest of Amy was snuggly pressed against the bottom. Her eyes widened as she crawled towards Amy, reaching out to help her, but Amy shook her head. This confused Sally but then caught Sonic moving towards their tree. Sally wanted to groan. This was becoming a little too much to deal with. Sally grabbed a branch above them and yanked it down to cover Amy, hiding her from all directions. Then she position herself on the branch in a laidback, lazy position, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap with her eyes closed.

"Sally?" Sally pretended to be really surprised to see Sonic and threw on a big smile, sitting forward to look down at the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" She said nonchalantly, throwing her legs over the side of the branch and swung them slightly. Sonic looked completely puzzled, like he didn't know what to make of the girl.

"Um, I was just . . . you _do _realize that you're in a tree, right?"

"So, you sleep in them. I was just trying to get out of the rain."

"Riiiiiiiiigggghhhht. So, um, where'd Amy go? Wasn't she just with you?" Sonic's eyes searched the branches, his eyes running right over the branch that was bent awkwardly down to cover Amy.

"She _was, _but she really wanted to get home. Said something about a cake she was going to make for you." Sally felt horrible. She was lying when telling the truth would be better. "Why so worried?" Sally said, smirking playfully and arching an eyebrow. She could see Sonic's nervousness hitting its climax

"N-no reason! It just seemed like she was, uh, _hopping_ away with you."

"She was, she hurt her ankle earlier so I treated her to some ice cream."

"But why—"

"Look Sonic, if you want to know what's up, go find Amy. I don't know everything, ya know." Though she was happy to be talking to him, she had to hurry this up, Amy wouldn't be able to hold herself up for very long.

"Right, well, uh, get home, and mind making sure Amy got home okay? It's gonna start storming again, and I'm gonna get out of here while I can before hell rains down. See ya, Sal!" and he was off.

Sally waited until he was entirely out of view before turning back to the branch blocking Amy and lifted it back up, only to see that Amy was no longer hanging there, but on the ground, lying flat on her back.

"Amy!"


End file.
